


Sugary Confection

by SwitzyFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Crushes, Fighting, Girly! France, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff stuffed Hetalia AU staring Rome as a single father of 16 going on 17 children and Germania being a single father trying to deal with 4 children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Confection

Two blond pigtails bounced, the stick of a lollypop sticking out of freshly glossed lips. Big blue eyes held an air of unconcern. He adjusted his blue hoodie, sliding on the hood. Beside him a spiky haired brunette with big green eyes smiled mischievously before grabbing one of his pigtails and pulling out the hair tie, then the other.  

He glared at him. “Antonio! Bastard!” He tried to grab the ties from the taller boy. “Give those back!”

Antonio looked over the blue roses on the ties before shoving them in his pocket. “I’ll not have my little brother looking like a girl!”

“But they’re pretty!” The blond whined, pouting, than crossed his arms over his chest.

“Francis…” Antonio glared. “No!”

Francis glared right back before turning and running in the opposite direction. Antonio ran after him.

 

Gilbert glanced up when he heard a shriek and saw what was probably the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, long blond hair, baby blue eyes, and pouty pink lips. She was running from a boy a little older then her.

“Francis! Slow down! Dad said to come right home after school!” The boy yelled and sped up, quickly catching up with her.

“Give me back my ties!” She ordered, speeding up as well. “Then I’ll stop!”  
He grinned and tackled her to the ground. They stopped rolling just a foot in front of Gilbert.

Gilbert glanced at his father, then to the two, as if making a point.

Roderich, as if realizing what Gilbert meant, grabbed onto Vash and clung to him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Shove it specs.”

Ludwig walked over to the fighting siblings, a soccer ball in hand. He looked the two over. “Where Feli?” He asked.

They stopped and looked at him. The girl broke out laughing and her brother, Antonio, smiled.

“Feli and Romano are at home. It’s just me and Francis today.”

 _Who the hell is Feli?_ Gilbert thought to himself, watching his father shrug.

“Ludwig?” Diedrick called. “Who’s Feli?”

Ludwig ignored him in favor of throwing the soccer ball at Gilbert. “Get off your lazy ass and do something!” He ordered.

Francis began laughing even louder, pushing Antonio off of her. “This is why I like children! They’re so cute!”

Antonio gave Francis a questioning look. “You don’t think it’s cute when Romano curses.”

“Because he does it so often it gets boring.” Francis explained. Her cell rang and she picked it up. “Bonjour papa! Oui, oui! Tell Feli Ludwig says hi!” She hung up. “He wants us home and he wants to know who Ludwig is.”

Antonio rolled his eyes. “Papa really is deaf, I mean, that’s all Feli’s been talking about.”

 

“Gilbert!” Diedrick called. “Your first day of school’s today! Hurry up!”

“Nah!” Gilbert groaned, turning over.

“That girl might be there!”  
Gilbert shot out of bed like a rocket, grabbing his clothes and just beating Roderich to the shower.

Roderich stood there dazed for a moment before running to Vash’s room for comfort.

Diedrick whistled a tune to himself and picked up Ludwig, placing him in the high chair. “Ready for your first day of pre-k?” He asked.

Ludwig nodded. “Feli said school’s fun.”

“Whoever this ‘Feli’ is, I think I like him.” Diedrick went back to the skillet, frying eggs and bacon.

 

Roma walked into the kitchen, immediately overtaken by the smell of freshly brewed Italian coffee and homemade breakfast. He slid next to Francis and spun the blond, kissing his cheek affectionately.

Francis giggled. “Sit down papa, coffee’s almost ready and I made lunches already.”

“What would I do without you?” Roma asked, taking his seat at the head of the table.

“Probably starve.” Romano walked in wearing his teddy bear pajamas, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What’s sis making for breakfast?” He asked, taking a seat.

“I’m a boy Romano.” Francis chided him, putting a plate of eggs with tomato slices and a glass of orange juice in front of the Italian boy. “Like Feliciano.”

Feliciano walked in, eyes closed, holding Antonio’s hand and dragging the equally sleepy Spaniard in. Antonio was carrying an unconscious Hercules.

France set out their plates and took the toddler from Antonio. “I’ll feed him, Grape juice, Greek yogurt, and grapes. His favorite.”

He set Hercules in the high chair and grabbed his breakfast.

“So?” Antonio asked between bites of tomato. “Are you going to the high school with me?”  
Francis shook his head. “Homeschooling myself again. Public school is still stupid.”

Rome glared up from his coffee. “My school isn’t!”

“Plus, last time I went to the school that weird Russian kid said ‘Become one, da?’.” Francis shook his head. “What a creep.”

Feli looked up at him, grabbing his grape juice. “Luddy says Gil wanted to meet you.”

“The albino?” Francis asked, hand feeding the Greek grapes.

Feli nodded, shoveling his eggs into his mouth. “He thinks Gil has a crush on you.”

Antonio snorted. “Francis, did we even now what crushes were at his age?”

Francis smirked. “You still don’t.”

Antonio threw his empty glass of milk at Francis, who caught it easily. “I know what a crush is!”

“What, you and Dutch boy?” Francis snickered.

Roma sighed. “Not in front of Hercules. It’s too late for the rest of you.”

“Remember papa, I have Violin lessons and Ballet at 3 and 4.” Francis reminded him, a spoonful of Greek yogurt halfway into Hercules’s mouth.

“So you won’t be here when everyone gets home?” Antonio asked.

“No, I’ll still be picking up Feli and Romano, but you half to be home by 2:30 so I can leave. Right after school.” Francis replied.

“Awwwww! I was going to Bella’s today!”

“You mean Tim and Bella’s!” Francis teased.

Greece grabbed the Sippy cup from Francis’s hand, as if to say ‘I don’t need you anymore.’

Francis pouted at the toddler. “Papa we need another baby.”

“Yes!” Roma shouted.

“Oh hell no!” Romano growled.

“Nuh uh papa!” Feli whined.

“No way!” Antonio groaned.

“Too late, I already impregnated Adna Väinämöinen two months ago. Mathias Kholer, Berwald Oxenstierna, Lucas Bondvik, and Emil Stielson will be moving in soon as well, I won the custody battle.”

“What’s she gonna name the baby?” Francis asked, while his brothers proceeded to process the information.

“Tino Väinämöinen.” Roma replied.

“Yeah! I get to go shopping!”

“I’ll get you the boy’s sizes as well, since they’re moving here from Denmark. They all speak English though.” Roma smiled at his now thrilled son. “You also get to meet them at the train station next week. Oh and, Scotty and Arthur are visiting next month.”

“I’ll get the rope.” Francis promised.

 

Gilbert grabbed Roderich’s hand, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough.

“Your day to take me to music lessons?” Roderich asked.

“For the next two months, Vash has detention.” He told the 6th grader.

Roderich nodded.

“Anybody beat up on you today specs?” Gilbert asked.

Roderich looked away. “Gonna congratulate them?”

“No, I’m the only one allowed to bully you, because I know when to stop. Give me names and I’ll take care of it.” Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Nobody really, the Russian kid creeps me out, but no one went out of their way to make my day hard.”

“Good.” Gilbert nodded, walking with him into the music room. Violin music could be heard.

It was the girl from the park. She looked up, hair tied back in a ponytail, then smiled at Roderich. “Are you here for music lessons?”

He nodded. “Where’s the teacher?”  
“Miss Väinämöinen is on maternity leave, she asked me to take over for her. My father’s the principal of the high school.”

Gilbert smiled at her. “You mean the guy who fell asleep in the middle of welcoming Vash and I to the high school?”

She nodded. “Papa’s been having a rough time. He’s got four more kids moving in and got another woman pregnant.”

“He’s a player?” _Daddy issues, yes!_

She nodded again, setting down her violin. “Roderich, right?”

He nodded, letting go of Gilbert’s hand. “Roderich Edelstein.”

“We only have two other students, Elizaveta and Lilli. They do singing however, so you’re the only Violinist.” Francis told him, beckoning him over. “I assume you know the basics already, so if I give you book, do you think you could play something?”

He nodded, setting down his case.

She looked at Gilbert. “Will you be staying?”

He nodded. “I’ll be the one for the next two months, our brother got detention.”

“Ah,” She nodded. “Papa must have been really mad. The last one to get that much detention was Antonio after he egged the Art teacher’s car.”

Gilbert smirked. “Sounds like fun.”

 

Francis walked out of ballet lessons, shoving his shoes in his duffel bag. His eyes widened and he saw that Antonio and the albino Gilbert were fighting. Roderich was sitting on the ground nearby.

“What the hell Antonio?!” Francis yelled, sprinting over to the two.

Antonio glared at him, teeth bared. “Stay out of this Francis!”

Gilbert punched him and Antonio got him in a headlock.

Francis looked at Roderich. “Want me to take you back to your house?”

Roderich nodded, grabbing his violin case, and walked over to Francis.

 

Diedrick heard the doorbell ring and walked over, Ludwig in one arm, and opened the door. A blond girl was standing there, holding Roderich’s hand.

“Come in.” He sighed. “What did Gilbert do?” He asked as she released Roderich’s hand. Roderich immediately grabbed back into it.

“He’s having a fight with my brother. My papa probably caught them and is giving them detention and grounding Antonio as we speak.”

Diedrick looked at Roderich. “I don’t know who’s going to get you to music class now.” He grumbled.

The girl smiled. “I can do that, since I’m teaching the class anyway.”

“Don’t you have school?” He asked.

“I homeschool myself.” She said proudly. “I stay home and take care of my youngest brother Hercules.”

“How many brothers do you have?”

“I’m about to get another!” She seemed excited. “Plus, my dad just got custody of another four. Put together I’d say I have…” She stopped, counting on her fingers. “16 including the fully grown ones.”

Diedrick shook his head. “And you get another?”

“Uh huh! He got the music teacher pregnant, she already agreed to give him full custody. I think she’s moving back to Finland afterwards. Then I’ll have two babies to take care of!”

 

Roma answered his cell. “Francis sweetheart-“

“You’re Francis’s father?” A gruff German accent asked.

“Yes?” Roma said. “Is Francis with you?”

“Yes, Francis brought my son home since my eldest was apparently fighting with Antonio.”

“Yes, they’re in front of me right now. I was about to call to see if you could come get Gilbert.”

“How much trouble is he in?”

“Months detention for fighting.”

The German sighed. “Thank god, if he got expelled again I would kill him myself.”

Roma smiled. “Don’t worry, unless he does something a lot worse than fighting Antonio he won’t be.”

 

Francis suddenly shot up, shocking Roderich.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I-If Antonio’s at the school then no one’s watching Hercules, Romano, and Feliciano!”

Diedrick walked in and handed her the phone. “I have to go pick up Gilbert-“

She blushed. “Thank you for your hospitality, but my idiot brother left my three youngest brothers home alone, and one of them is only two, I have to get home!”  
Diedrick’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Thank you for bringing Roderich home.”

“No problem!”

She stopped. “Would your family like to come for dinner sometime?”

Roderich looked pleadingly at his father.

Diedrick nodded. “That would be nice, Ludwig would be very excited.”

 

Francis burst into the house. “Romano!”

Romano walked over, holding Feliciano’s hand. “The baby’s in his crib.”

Francis sighed. “I’m going to kill Antonio.”  
“Can I watch?” Romano asked.

Francis nodded. 


End file.
